My life with a Teenage Invader
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: Mlaatr/Invader zim crossover! Zim moves to Tremorton and meets Jenny. He now takes ever moment to study her and watch and maybe get her to join him in his quest for WORLD CONQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

**My life with a Teenage Invader**

In the city of Tremorton, we see it is very peaceful and calm, with birds chirping and the sweet sound of silence…well..except for the giant rocket in the middle of the street! Tied to it, was Brad Carbunkle and his little brother, Tucker "Tuck" Carbunkle. On a platform we can see the ex-queen of Cluster Prime, Vexus, who was laughing evilly and had a remote control in her hand. On the ground stood Jenny, with an angry expression on her face.

"Give it up Vexus!" Jenny screamed and Vexus gained a serious face.

"NEVER! I shall have my revenge, since YOU ruined MY LIFE!" Vexus yelled and proceeded to laugh. Vexus swinged her arm in the air, ready to push the button that would send Jenny's friends into outer space.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny said and ran over to Vexus and transformed her arm into a giant flyswatter. Vexus stopped right before she was about to push the button, when she saw the giant flyswatter.

"That's a giant flyswatter! Isn't it?" Vexus said in a somewhat frightened tone.

"Yup" Jenny simply said with a smile.

"HHHHAAAAAAAA!" Vexus screamed and started to run, only to be squashed like a bug, by Jenny. Jenny lifted her flyswatter arm to find that Vexus was stuck on it and made a proclaimed "Eeeewwwwww!".

"Curse…you….XJ9!" Vexus weakly said with anger. Jenny walked over to the rocket and un-tied her friends.

"Thanks Jenny!" Both the two said with happiness. Jenny's arm returned back to normal and Vexus fell down with a loud thud. Jenny picked up Vexus and placed her on the rocket, then proceeded to wrap the rope around her waist.

"W-what are you doing?!" Vexus asked, gaining her energy back, looking scared.

"Tying you to the rocket, of course. This way, I won't have to worry about you anymore and you won't hurt my friends!" Jenny said with delight and anger. Jenny picked up the broken remote and fixed it and pressed the _"Launch" _button. A countdown screen appeared on the top of the rocket and started to go down.

Vexus looked up at the screen and then at Jenny, who was smiling and waving.

"You know I really should have seen this coming but, oh well!" Vexus said with some surprise and frowned. The countdown was at 3, then 2, and finally 1. The rocket blasted off into the sky.

"CURSE YOU XJ9!" Vexus screamed at the top of her lungs and went threw Earth's atmosphere. Vexus looked right and left to see nothing coming that would cause the rocket to explode, but gasped when she saw that the rocket was heading straight into an asteroid!

"_Why ME?"_ Vexus said to herself, whimpering and the rocket imploded with the asteroid. Vexus drifted into space, only to be hit with very small meteorites, but was able to dodge them. She laughed out loud, only to be hit by a much larger meteorite and screamed while being sent into deep space.

Back on Earth, we see that Jenny transformed herself into a telescope and the three saw the whole thing. They were laughing like crazy.

"Man, you sure showed Vexus!" Brad said while tears of laughter went down his cheeks.

"Yeah!" Jenny replied and continued to laugh. Tuck looked like he was going to die from all the laughter, but was able to stop.

"Great work Jen! You really are amazing!" Tuck said.

"Yup, I am amazing! I can take care of anything!" Jenny proclaimed and did a heroic pose.

"Hey! How about we get a soda?" Brad asked. The other two nodded and went off to go get a soda.

**A/N **: Tell me what you think, okay? This chapter doesn't deal with Zim, because I wanted to show what happens to Vexus, since I might want to make a sequel to this after I finish it. I already have the ending planned. In the next chapter Zim decides to move to Tremorton. Also, the reason I haven't updated anything is because I'm lazy right now, BUT don't worry for I shall make another chapter to my Teen Titans story. Bye!


	2. It's movin' time!

**My life with a Teenage Invader Part 2**

In Zim's house we can see Gir, who was watching TV. He looked over to his right, to see the clock. It said _"3:30 P.M."_.

"Master be home in fffeeeeewwwwww minutes!" Gir loudly said to no one. Suddenly, the door swung right open and Zim, who had smoke coming from his head & one of his contact lenses gone, marched in angrily. He stopped half-way from the TV and growled furiously, then let out a loud scream.

"Curse that…..A-CURSED DIB-HUMAN!" Zim screamed, which made Gir laugh because of Zim's anger.

"Guess what he did to me! GUESS!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs. Gir thought for a minute and stared at the TV.

"I don't know? What he do to ya?! Did he pour MAPLE SYRUP aaaaallllllll over you?" Gir stupidly asked.

"No, WORSE!" Zim screamed, which caused Gir to gasp!

"He threw meat, STUPID HUMAN MEAT at my AMAZING head! THEN, he tripped me onto the cold floor, while my head was BURNING! CURSE YOU DIB-STINK!" Zim yelled. Gir left and came back with two irken soda's and he handed one to Zim.

"Thank you" Zim replied while taking a sip and took a seat on the couch. Zim took off his disguise and sighed.

"What's wrong? You got a chicken stuck up your nose again!?" Gir asked with concern.

"No, Gir. I'm just tired of the Dib-human always causing me pain and all that other stuff! If only there was a way to get away from that SMELLY-STUPID human!" Zim said and took another sip from his drink.

"How about we move to TACO LAND!" Gir yelled with a laugh. Zim sat there, not listening to what Gir had said, but then he bolted right up from the couch and had a big smile on his face.

"Gir, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Zim yelled with happiness.

"I am?" Gir asked, very confused!

"We can move away from this place, FOREVER!" Zim said and took a sip of his drink.

"WOO-HOO! We're movin' to Taco Land!" Gir screamed and proceeded to dance on the floor.

"No Gir. We're never going to Taco Land, EVER again!" Zim screamed with rage and a horrible flashback occurred in his head. Gir stopped dancing and had a sad look on his face.

"Why not?" Gir asked, very sad.

"Remember? We were banned! Because of the slide? Ugh, that HORRIBLE slide!" Zim said to Gir, who then remembered what happened.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot! So, where are we a movin'?" Gir asked while dancing on the couch.

"I don't know? But, it will be a place without big-headed humans like Dib! And, it'll be a nice and peaceful town so I won't have to listen to all the PATHETIC noises like, cars or….dogs!" Zim said and walked off into the kitchen, then jumped down the toilet.

**Two Hours Later**

Gir was watching a movie when suddenly, Zim came up from under the desk.

"Hey ya Master!" Gir greeted Zim.

"Hi Gir, guess what! I found a new town for us to live in!" Zim said with joy and Gir laughed with happiness.

"What's it called! What's it called? WHAT'S IT CALLED!" Gir yelled so loud, a neighbor opened his door to see what was going on.

"It's called Trem-or-ton! Come Gir, lets leave this stupid and smelly town" Zim said and the two put on their disguises.

"Computer! Activate the house-revert function!" Zim said.

"Yes, sir" the computer said and started to count down to 20. Zim and Gir quickly ran to the Voot Crusier and flew out of the house with just enough time to see the house and underground base revert back into the little device when Zim first came to Earth. Zim flew down to pick up the device and then flew up into the sky.

"So long, DIB-HUMAN!" Zim said and proceeded with a evil laugh. Then, Gir joined in and the two flew off toward Tremorton.

**A/N **: What do you think? Is this story good? Please tell me! In the next chapter Jenny and Nora Wakeman meet their next door neighbors OF DOOM!


	3. Our new neighbors OF DOOM!

**My life with a Teenage Invader Part 3**

In Jenny's room, it was peaceful and quite. Not one little sound could be heard…well, except for Jenny's snoring that is! Jenny a-woke from sleep mode and yawned. Jenny got up and left her room. She walked down the stairs and saw her _"mother"_, Nora Wakeman in a robe and sipping some coffee.

"Morning mom" Jenny greeted her, picking up a can of oil and punching a straw into it.

"Good morning XJ9" Nora said to Jenny.

"Mom! I told you to call me Jenny, remember?" Jenny asked, getting annoyed that her mom would always forget to call her Jenny.

"Oh right! Sorry dear!" Nora said, then chuckled and sat down at the table. Jenny walked over to the window and peered out and gave a gasp!

"Jenny! What is it!" Nora asked while getting up from her seat.

"We have a new neighbor!" Jenny exclaimed and almost screamed with joy. Nora walked up beside Jenny and peered out the window. Sure enough, their stood a green house with windows on the front and a satellite on the roof, but what was the weird part was that there were giant gnomes all over the yard. It sorta freaked Nora out, but she let it slide.

"Mom, we should introduce our self's!" Jenny said and was about to run out the door but Nora stopped her.

"Hold on Jenny! We have no idea what the person or people that live there is like! You better let me talk and then you can talk to them, okay?" Nora asked.

"I guess so" Jenny replied slowly and started to walk up to her room. Nora quickly went to her room and got dressed. She left the house and walked toward Zims' house.

**Meanwhile inside the Base**

Zim was out of his disguise and was watching a movie with Gir. Zim sighed with relief and joy and turned to Gir, who was getting a bag of un-popped popcorn.

"It feels so much better…and quieter without the Dib-human! Isn't it?" Zim asked Gir.

"You mean the big-headed kid? YEAH! It is quieter!" Gir replied.

"Yeah, he sure does have a big head! It's probably the BIGGEST head in the universe!" Zim said to Gir. Suddenly, their was a knock on the door and Zim started to panic.

"Hhhhaaaaaaaa! The humans have found me out! Gir, go down into the base and wait for me!" Zim said and Gir started to walk toward the toilet.

"If you hear the screams of ZIM! Come to my rescue!" Zim said while putting on his disguise and Gir nodded while jumping down the toilet. Zim walked over to the door and opened it to see Nora Wakeman. When Nora saw Zim, she gasped at seeing his green skin and no ears.

"Um, y-you do-don't have any ear's!" Nora almost screamed.

"Ah yes, it's because I have a rare skin condition" Zim said, relieved that the humans hadn't figured him out.

"Oh I almost forgot about that disease! It isn't so often is it?" Nora asked, dumbstruck that she had forgotten about that a-while ago.

"I'm Nora Wakeman. Your neighbor" Nora said with a smile.

"I AM ZIM!" Zim proclaimed loudly.

"Are you the owner of this house?" Nora asked, while trying to look inside his house.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm very short for my age" Zim said.

"Oh, would you care to join me at my house? So we can get to know each other?" Nora asked. Zim stood their for a few seconds, deciding what to do.

"_I don't want to leave Gir all alone. He might break something important! But, I don't want this Nora-human suspecting that I'm an alien! Plus, I'll only be gone for a minute" _Zim said to himself.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes" Zim said and went with Nora to her house. When Zim walked in, he saw loads of advance technology! He quickly ran from one spot to another. Zim gasped and picked up a large device that looked like a turret gun.

"A hyper-powered plasma-inducing turret rifle! I haven't created one is weeks!" Zim said and looked quite amazed, even though it was created by a human.

"Hm, you must be a man of science!" Nora asked.

"You could say that!" Zim said.

"Well, I think their's someone you would love to meet then!" Nora said and Zim had a confused look on his face.

"XJ9! Could you come down here for a moment!" Nora said and suddenly Jenny walked down the stairs.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbor! It's nice to meet you" Jenny said to Zim, who's mouth was a-gapped. Zim quickly regained his posture.

"I am the almighty Zim! Creator of machinery!" Zim said with a proud smile.

"Cool, I'm XJ9, but you can call me Jenny. Um, is there a reason why you have green skin?" Jenny asked.

"Ugh, I've got a rare…VERY RARE skin condition" Zim said with anger.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to get you mad!" Jenny said and stuck out her arm for a handshake. Zim calmed down and stuck out his arm for the handshake, but when Jenny clamed down on Zims' hand he screamed in pain! Jenny quickly let go of Zims'.

"Oh, I'm sssoooooo sorry! Is it broken!" Jenny asked, very worried! Zim was on the ground but quickly got up.

"I'm fine" Zim replied. Then suddenly, Gir rocketed throw the window! Jenny and Nora gasped at the sight of Gir, who wasn't in his disguise.

"GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim screamed with rage at the top of his lungs. Gir walked over to Zim.

"You told me if I heard the screams of YOU! I was to come and get ya!" Gir said and then Zim remembered.

"Oh yeah! I did, didn't I!" Zim said with ease. Both Jenny and Nora were in shock. What stood in front of them was a robot that was even shorter than Zim!

"Did you create him?" Nora finally asked, still amazed at the sight of the robot.

"Hm? Of course! I am the great ZIM! I put my blood and tears into him!" Zim said with proud, though he was actually trying to think of a way to make sure they didn't figure out that he was an alien. Quickly, Jenny picked up Zim and Gir and hugged them.

"WOW! I don't believe this! A new neighbor AND a new robotic friend!" Jenny said and let go of the two. Nora walked over to Gir, who waved at her.

"Hi there! I be Gir. Nice to meet ya!" Gir said and walked over to a wall.

"Amazing!" Nora said and then saw Gir hitting himself over the wall and singing the doom song. Nora turned to Zim and gave him a _"what's with him?" _look.

"He still has some bugs to…work around" Zim said and picked up Gir and the two turned to look at Jenny and Nora.

"Now, this is our little secret, okay? No one and I mean NO ONE must ever know about this EVER, okay?" Zim asked, pleading they wouldn't tell or it would be the end of him.

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"Because Jen-ny! Gir doesn't go…good with the pub-lic! If he ever is in public then it would result in horrible DOOM FOR US ALL! He would probably destroy and enslave all of humanity, that is until I can fix him of course!" Zim said.

"Oh my! Well then, we promise not to tell anyone! Right Jenny?" Nora asked.

"Sure mom" Jenny simply replied. Zim let go of Gir and he turned around to leave, but Gir stayed and looked at Jenny.

"Come on Gir!" Zim said and motioned Gir to follow.

"Bye-bye pretty robot girl!" Gir said and ran out the door with Zim. Zim closed the door and quickly picked up Gir and ran into his house.

"Gir, how could you! You almost gave us away!" Zim yelled.

"Sorry master" Gir said very sadly.

"Well, don't worry about it. The human and robot promised to not tell, but I'll have to erase their minds sometime, though the robot seems quite……interesting! I'll have to study about her!" Zim said and then went into an evil laugh.

**Meanwhile in Jenny's house**

Nora was still amazed by the little robot, while Jenny was blushing from what Gir had said to her.

"Well, This morning was pretty interesting!" Nora said and went outside to pick up the newspaper.

**A/N: **Just to let you know? It's a Saturday in this chapter. Tell me what you think okay? Also, THIS is the longest chapter I have ever done so far, it being 7 pages long…well in Microsoft word processor anyway.


End file.
